Once You've Found It
by RedRibbonsGirl
Summary: When Dean went looking for a ship to take Sam and him further away from the Alliance, he was expecting a dirty, unloved junker of a ship manned by a gruff, thieving, untrustworthy crew. He wasn't expecting expecting cheerful smiles from the mechanic and corny jokes from the pilot. He wasn't expecting there to be a good Captain or a girl who danced to music only she could hear.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**:

Many thanks to my wonderful beta, ravenr1r2r3. Without her, this story never would have gone anywhere further than scribbles in a notebook. I haven't yet decided on the final pairings, so the tags and warnings will be updated as necessary.

This story can also be found on Ao3 under the same username and title. Enjoy.

"Once you're in Serenity, you never leave. You just learn how to live there."

* * *

Dean decided to break the news over breakfast.

"We've got to move on. The Alliance upped the reward again, and even Persephone, piece of go shi that it is, is too civilized to risk right now. So soon as I finish, I'm gonna look for a ship that'll take passengers between planets without asking too many questions. You gonna be alright for a while?"

A nod.

"Well, I'm gonna get on going then. You might as well start packin'," he grinned and tried for a joke, "Make sure you get all your shit, because I ain't comin' back for your blankie if ya leave it."

That got him one of Sam's patented bitch-faces. It was the one Dean referred to as the 'Why do I put up with this moron in my life?' face. Only in his head, of course (And that one time out loud that ended with all his clothes covered in itching powder that never did wash out properly). Still, Dean would count a bitch-face as a win, because sooner or later Sam was gonna have to react to Dean's being an ass with a bitchy verbal response, and a bitchy expression was the first step towards that.

It wasn't so much that Sam couldn't speak, it was just that the only time Dean had heard him do so since he'd gotten him out was when Sam was screaming and pleading with his nightmares. Dean wanted to hear his brother's voice when he was conscious and not terrified out of his mind, even if it meant Sam was bitching at him over petty crap.

Sam suddenly stood up, tearing Dean away from that train of thought. He dropped his bowl in the sink then trudged to the bedroom and shut the door. Hard. Not quite a slam, but deliberately loud enough to make his feelings on the matter clear. Sam had always hated moving and he hated to make Sam leave when they'd just gotten settled in, but they couldn't risk staying much longer. If the Alliance caught them, they'd be separated again, and Dean was not going to let that happen. Not when he'd just gotten Sam back from those bastards.

The sounds of Sam's reluctant packing forced Dean to get a move on. Moving to the door he grabbed his jacket and called out, "I'm goin'. Don't forget lunch if I'm not back in time. Don't let anyone in. Be back in a while, Sammy."

* * *

"I thought I told you to bring me all the chocolates in the land. I am king. I will be obeyed"

"You have no power here in the Land of Large Ground Spikes."

"If I do not get my chocolates soon, i will be forced to eat you and your-"

"Wash, we ready to land?" Captain Malcolm Reynolds's voice came over the com, startling the man in the alarmingly colored shirt sitting at the helm of the Firefly-class ship, Serenity.

"Oh, um… yeah...one sec...let me just-" Hoban Washburne set down his stegosaurus and T-Rex delicately on the dash in front of him, being careful not to anger them just in case they DID come alive at night like River had told him. He didn't think it was likely, but who knew when it came to River's ramblings? They were right often enough that everyone paid some attention to them, but nonsensical enough that no one had a gorram clue what she meant. Wash quickly turned to the dash and started flipping switches and pressing buttons in a seemingly chaotic, but well-practiced manner.

"Ok, we are prepped for landing. We'll be coming in planetside in 10."

* * *

Down in the cargo bay, Mal switch off the com and turned to the rest of the crew. He addressed Serenity's mechanic first.

"Kaylee, go and check on the engines, see if Serenity's gonna need any parts. Make a list for Simon and Wash to get while we're here."

"Ain't I going out Cap? Ya know I was hoping to get some fresh strawberries an' some shoes for River that maybe she'll actually wear."

"You're staying to try and get us some passengers or a quick cargo. Use the pretty umbrella thing if ya have to. Wash and Simon'll get 'em and whatever else you need; just write it down. Simon, do the same with the medical supplies an' make sure little River knows to stay in her room while we're out. Can't have any passengers or inspectors seeing her and maybe recognizin' her."

Each giving the captain a nod, Simon and Kaylee left the cargo bay discussing what shoes River might like. They, along with everyone else on board, knew perfectly well the shoes were gonna be worn for a day, and then never be seen again. It was, after all, going to be the thirteenth pair they'd bought in as many planet stops. River's aversion to shoes was was the stuff of legends, the type of blood feud that goes down in history.

The Captain turned to Zoe and Jayne, "Alright, Badger says he's got a cargo for us and he's actually paying us us enough for the trip to be worth it this time. But it is still Badger, so Jayne bring whatever you need to feel all intimidatin' and whatnot, 'cause as much as it happens, I never do much like gettin' shot. Makes me feel a might bit upset with folks, and we don't want my bad mood to spoil negotiations, now do we?"

Jayne gave an understanding nod and said, "I can do intimidatin', Cap'n. May even make my way up to fearsome. Menacin' even." Pleased with the prospect of getting to threaten people with bodily harm,he strode off towards his bunks with an easy swagger in his step and a very disturbing grin on his face.

Seeing Jayne's grin, Mal realized his mistake, and shouted after the departing crewmember, "Not Vera. Not Lux. And no grenades! We're intimadatin' 'em, not wipin' 'em off the maps"

Mal couldn't be sure if Jayne had heard him in his eagerness to pick out weapons, but at least he had Zoe as a witness to him saying it. And speaking of his first mate...

"Remind me why we're back on Persephone after last time. I mean, that riot you and Jayne started was a mite noticeable and I thought we were trying to lay low. What with our resident fugitives on board and all" Zoe asked, with one eyebrow raised.

"I don't much like it either, but we need the money. And we need to keep on friendlyish terms with Badger 'cuz as far as murderin',thievin', disreputable scumbags who'll hire us for less than legal activities go, he's one of the more reliable murderin', thievin', disreputable scumbags that'll hire us for less than legal activities."

"You always forget to mention the lying when you're gettin' all complimentary of that hun dan"

"That too. An' he likes River, so maybe he'll act kindly to us by extension"

"I highly doubt that, sir."

* * *

Serenity had many nooks and crannies and tiny, little cubby-holes concealed throughout her. Not even Mal, with all his love and familiarity with her, knew where all of these places were. It was in one of these spaces near the top of the ship that a girl with long brown hair and bare feet lay, listening to all the sounds of Serenity and her crew. Hearing something not from the ship or her occupants, River Tam sat up,cocked her head to the right as if to hear better, then smiled.

"Guests. Though they won't be guests for long, Once you find Serenity... "

* * *

**Notes:**

Translation:

hun dan: son of a bitch

go shi: crap,shit


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes:

Once again, many thanks to my wonderful beta ravenr1r2r3. You rock.

Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!(Hopefully)

* * *

"'Back so soon?' you ask

But I smile because

I never left at all"

~Morning in May, Ludo

Persephone was hot all year. It was dry all year, every step kicking up more of the dust that never quite washed out of clothing. And it was also full of criminals and smugglers all year. The perfect place for dean to find a ship willing to take on passengers without drawing attention to himself and Sam.

As Dean walked through the dusty shipyard, he carefully looked over each ship consideringly. There were hundreds, but most would be unsuitable for his purpose. Any Alliance ships were out of the running straight away, as were the ships that were too clean and flashy-too much attention was paid to those. He also avoided the ships that were too derelict; those were the ships of the hardened criminals, the type ship you got on and then were never seen again.

No, he wanted something in the middle. Not too flashy, but well taken care of. A ship someone loved and respected.

Dismissing an old Petrel- class ship as too unwieldy to make a fast exit should any trouble arise, he turned to look at the next ship and that's when he saw her. A few rows down, an old Firefly was parked with her cargo bay doors open, ready for business.

As he made his way towards the ship he noted the named painted in bright colors along the side, Serenity.

* * *

"Alright, Badger, what's the job and how much are ya planning to convince us with? You said something about Deadwood in your wave. This job better be good enough to be worth being that close to reaver territory " Mal asked as soon as Badger's goons had escorted him, Zoe and Jayne into Badger's office. Sitting behind his oversized desk, Badger motioned for the three to take a seat and rolled his eyes when they didn't.

"I've got a man out on Deadwood waiting for his yearly shipment and the usual purveyor of goods fell through, so he came to me and now I'm coming to you."

Mal shared a look with Zoe as they thought over the job, "What's in the shipment?"

"A couple hundred units of protein and some medicine, I know, so tame and almost legal, but he's paying well. I'm asking your crew to take it as I know you won't just up and take off with it on account of your silly morals"

This got another considering look between Mal and Zoe, while Jayne spoke up,"What's in it fer us?" This got Mal's attention rather quickly, he gave Badger a hard look as the crime lord answered,

" 5000 platinum"

Zoe snorted, "we ain't running a yee yan. 5000 ain't worth getting out bed for, how about 9000?"

"6500," Badger countered.

Mal grinned as he noticed Jayne start scowling and rubbing his knife handle threateningly. " Try 7900, an' you pay for fuel and the food stuffs to get us there. Half up front" Mal said with the tone of one who's doing somebody a favour.

Badger gave them a considering look, his eyes lingering a few moments longer on all the guns strapped to Jayne, and gave a dramatic sigh,"Fine, you've talking me in to it most convincingly. 7900 and fuel, and food. Deal?" he held out his hand towards Mal who carefully shook it. Badger then counted out half the pay before reluctantly handing it over. "My men will be there this afternoon to load up your ship, be ready."

Once outside the shop, Jayne grinned and said, "That's another score fer the Large Fella With a Load of Guns discount. 7900!"

Mal decided then that he was in a good mood and therefore wasn't gonna mention to Jayne that Badger was just playing with them and if he'd really felt threatened would have called his goons back into the room. Though Mal was fairly sure that as someone used to crime and price haggling, Jayne already knew that and was just pleased to get out of Badger's before the man tried to recruit him again. Last time hadn't been pretty. Jayne had ended up with a black eye and a broken nose. Badger's three mooks who'd been unfortunate enough to get involved had ended up in Persephone's crappy excuse for a hospital. Mal still wasn't sure why Jayne stayed, the offer had been a good one, better than what he made now. Mal just didn't get the mercenary sometimes. Most of the time. All the time, really.

Shaking himself out of those thoughts, Mal grinned and said, "Let's go find Wash an' Simon an' tell 'em what we'll need an' give 'em Badger's money to buy it with."

* * *

Kaylee was relaxing in her chair on Serenity's cargo ramp, shaded by her swirl-decorated parasol, watching the chaotic activity of the Eavesdown Docks and the ships parked there. She was paying special attention to a group of shirtless dockworkers loading up their ship, a shiny new Logrunner type, when a voice spoke up from her other side.

" Serenity may be the finest ship in the boatyard, but she's only the second prettiest gal I can see."

Kaylee turned around so quick her neck creaked. Then she looked up. And up. Standing there grinning was a tall, handsome man with spiky brown hair, a dusty leather jacket and gun strapped to his hip. After realizing that he'd meant her, she grinned and inwardly preened a bit. The man continued, "Firefly-class, aught 3 considerin' the two shuttles,year 2549 going by the engines, am I right?"

"You got it, even down to the year. '49 was a good year,she may be old, but that just means she's experienced. But you don't need me tellin' ya that, you seem like ya know a lot about ship seein' as you classified her by her engines. You a mech?" Kaylee asked looking at him with the respect one ship-lover gives to another.

"I worked at my uncle's salvage yard for awhile, but it mostly comes from my dad's love of old ships," The stranger answered "I'm Dean by the way."

"Kaylee, nice to meet ya. Ya got a job for us, or you just come over to look at the ship?" She asked with a grin.

He startled then said," Oh, yeah, where'll y'all headed?"

"If all goes right, our next stop'll be Deadwood."

"Y'all take passengers?"

She gave Dean a bright smile, "We do, if they have the money an' Cap likes 'em. If you're wanting a ride, you can come back an' meet him this afternoon 'round 6 before we leave an' he'll decide then. But I'm sure he'll like you. At least enough to take yer money"

* * *

After Dean had left, Kaylee had talked to a few more prospective customers. She had secured a few deals to transport cargo and mail. There had also been a few who'd were looking for passage but that's she'd turned down out of shear stranged-outedness. Like the man who claimed he could turn his head all the way around or the girl who kept asking what year it was.

Right as she was preparing to go in for the day though, a young blond woman with a enviable leather jacket walked up.

" Hi,I was wondering if your ship takes passengers. Do you?" the woman asked with an earnest smile.

"That we do, but Cap has to approve of all passengers before hand, we've gotten a few...crazies before. But you don't look at all moonbrained or nothin' so i'm sure he'll be fine with you" Kaylee answered with a wide grin.

"Oh, uh, where are you folks going then? You know,so I can decide if my needs match up with yours."

"We're heading out to Deadwood and Haven, but if you need to stop anywhere along the way, we could do that"

The woman gave a small sigh,"Oh, I'm actually looking to go in the complete opposite direction...So I guess I'll have to find a different ship then. Thank you though, for your help"

Kaylee smiled in response, "It weren't no trouble. Hope you have a good travel."

The woman turned and left. After a few feet she began to smile. The girl had given her just the information she needed: what her targets were traveling on, and where they were headed. Time to report to the boss.

* * *

Notes:

Translations:  
yee yan: charity


End file.
